Pétalos negros
by Schala S
Summary: [AU] Mai, Pan y Marron: las tres esclavas del sádico Príncipe Trunks. Unidas en el umbral que separa a la vida de la muerte, confinadas a un lecho que desprecian, deciden actuar. Matar o morir no tiene diferencia, no luego de tanta desesperación; lo que necesitan es llegar a un final concreto y verdadero, el de sus vidas o la de él. Trunks x Mai & Pan & Marron. ¡Terminado!
1. Muerte

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** esta historia contiene **temáticas fuertes** que tal vez no sean del agrado de las mentes más sensibles.

* * *

Historia escrita a partir del «Reto de Halloween» de Por los que leemos fanfics de _Dragon Ball_.

* * *

 **PÉTALOS NEGROS**

* * *

I

* * *

 **«La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente».**

* * *

Observan la puerta cerrada con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando juntas en el suelo. Las dos son mujeres fuertes, guerreras, una de armas y otra de puños, pero contra este ser de nada sirve el talento que ostentan; ante él, nada más que la resignación existe.

Dos sonidos se escuchan en simultáneo, del otro lado de la puerta: un rugido, un golpe seco. El Príncipe usa a la esclava, se da placer con sus dulces labios, y el sonido se repite hasta volverse una constante; el rugido es de un animal, no de un hombre.

Mai encierra a Pan entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. La chiquilla de Clase Baja, alejada de una humilde familia después asesinada, tiene dieciséis. Es ruda, fuerte, y el menosprecio de la Realeza a su clase sella su condena. Mai, en cambio, pasa los cuarenta. Lleva años siendo esclava del Príncipe, desde que él la capturara en la Tierra, durante una expedición que terminaría en conquista; no era más que un perverso quinceañero, entonces. Marron, quien da placer al otro lado de la puerta, es la del medio. El Príncipe la llevó allí luego de la conquista definitiva al planeta Tierra. Las terrícolas saben que las familias de las cuales las arrebataron deben estar muertas, también.

A las tres, el Príncipe les dijo lo mismo al elegirlas, al tomarlas del pelo y clavarles el hielo de sus ojos: sígueme o morirás. ¿De qué les ha servido seguirlo y vivir, al fin y al cabo, si estar a merced de este monstruo es peor que la muerte? Viven en sus aposentos, en el Palacio; nada les falta, viven casi al nivel de la Realeza, pero el precio de vivir es esto, estar muertas en vida, las tres condenadas a no ser más que pétalos regados en el infame lecho, pétalos de rosas rojas ya marchitos, negros; yacer contra su cuerpo, los cuatro enredados obscenamente, desnudos y en carne viva. El precio es verse doblegadas en cuerpo y en alma para siempre.

No es vida. Es nada.

—Lo odio —farfulla Pan contra los pechos de Mai.

—No levantes tu poder, niña —pide quien la estrecha.

—Pero lo odio —reitera Pan, y sus lágrimas caen por la piel ajena.

—Yo también, Pan —responde Mai, conteniendo las lágrimas como siempre lo hará—. Yo también…

Después, la puerta del cuarto de aseo del Príncipe se abre. Bajo el umbral, iluminado por velas, se manifiesta él, radiante. Detrás, Marron se tambalea, pálida.

—Durmamos —ordena el Príncipe sonriendo, su belleza en contradicción con el sadismo que lo llena.

Mai y Pan sujetan a Marron, que tiembla y tiembla sin parar: lo odiamos, se dicen al sollozar. Juntas, avanzan hacia el despreciado lecho y toman posición: Mai a la izquierda, Marron a la derecha, Pan acurrucada entre la última y él, el monstruo que yace tan desnudo como ellas. Las tres aferran sus manos sobre el pecho donde ningún corazón late. Lo odiamos, se reiteran.

No seguiremos así, se juran.

* * *

Palabras: 498

* * *

 **~continuará**

* * *

 _ **Nota final I**_

 _¡Hola! No voy a decir mucho, sólo_ _ **gracias**_ _si es que llegaron hasta acá. Sé que el asunto del saiyajin y la esclava es cliché en el fandom, pero a partir de ese cliché quise hacer algo distinto. Espero lograrlo. No creo que sea algo digno de Halloween la verdad, pero como no me considero buena en terror opté por escribir algo oscuro, en su lugar._

 _Gracias_ _ **Sophy**_ _por el reto y a_ _ **Ashril**_ _y_ _ **Dev**_ _por los ánimos._

 _El fic constará de tres partes. La segunda la publicaré el 27 de octubre y la tercera el 29._

 _ **Mil gracias por todo.**_

 _Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Locura

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene **temáticas fuertes** que tal vez no sean del agrado de las mentes más sensibles.

* * *

Historia escrita a partir del «Reto de Halloween» de Por los que leemos fanfics de _Dragon Ball_.

* * *

 **PÉTALOS NEGROS**

* * *

II

* * *

 **«Más cuerdo es el que acepta su propia locura».**

* * *

Su padre, el Rey, ahorcó a su madre. Lo hizo ante sus ojos, cuando él tenía cuatro años. Las mujeres son un instrumento, le dijo orgulloso ante el cadáver de quien había pretendido arrancarlo de Vegetasei; úsalas, goza y luego elimínalas, porque eres un saiyajin y ningún placer te es más grande que este, matar.

Úsalas, chiquillo, y mátalas al final.

Ama saber doblegadas a sus esclavas. Ama a Mai cuando la humilla, al punto de hacer pasar a su piel de blanca a roja por la vergüenza a la que la somete, tan intolerable para ella como gratificante para él. Ama a Pan cuando la toca en la cicatriz de la cola que le amputara al adueñarse de ella y sentirla debajo de él la despreciable Clase Baja que es, una hembra incompleta rebajada por su sangre superior. Ama a Marron cuando siente que llega al fondo de su carne, el mismo momento en que desea matarla como no ha matado a nadie, jugando a apretarle el cuello y a controlarse de quebrarlo en dos. Ama decirles que son suyas, ordenarles darse placer, atarlas, golpearlas, acosarlas, obligarlas. Las ama.

Sin corazón alguno en el pecho, las ama con el vacío mismo de su existencia.

Dormir cubierto por ellas cada noche y saber que nada le sucederá es mejor que matar; saberlas subyugadas, muertas en vida, es el verdadero placer. En eso disiente con su padre: ha matado a muchas esclavas, pero nada lo excita más que esto, quitarle a una esclava toda voluntad, todo sentir. Convertirla en una mera abertura, en un objeto y nada más.

Ese es el mejor asesinato: anular.

Llega por la noche cubierto en sangre: ha eliminado, solo, una civilización entera. Ellas, al recibirlo, se desnudan por regla. Él les ordena que lo bañen; unos minutos, y ya está arrodillado en el estanque de piedra del cuarto de aseo, Pan detrás de él masajeándole el cuello, Mai aseándole el estómago con los pechos, Marron donde más le gusta tenerla: entre sus piernas. Violentamente, asiéndola del cabello, la acerca y la aleja. El agua se torna roja por la sangre, las cubre y lo cubre a él. Las detiene.

—Háganmelo las tres —ordena.

Las ve a las tres ante él: despreciables, maravillosas criaturas despreciables. Tres lenguas y tres bocas ocupándose de lo mismo, una asquerosa Clase Baja y dos asquerosas terrícolas, como su madre hace tanto asesinada. Son perfectas, cadáveres que caminan, las víctimas definitivas de su esencia saiyajin.

Después, van al lecho. Entra en una, en otra, en otra; llega al punto donde no sabe dentro de cuál está. Las aprieta contra él, las muerde, las lastima. Ruge, y su inmundicia las cubre por igual. Luego, la misma orden del final de cada día: durmamos. Luego, saber que sus mayores víctimas jamás lo podrán dañar. Porque es un saiyajin y es un asesino.

Porque sabe lo que es y está orgulloso de su verdad, haberlas matado en vida y que aún le sirvan para gozar.

* * *

Palabras: 500

* * *

 **~continuará**

* * *

 _ **Nota final II**_

 _¡Hola!_ _ **Mil gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos**_ _: superaron mis expectativas, las quintuplicaron. ¡No sé qué decir! Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta incomoda historia: me instan a seguir con esta clase de relatos._

 _En este shot quise explorar el sadismo a partir de los ojos del sádico. Lo de Vegeta, más que el motivo del sadismo de Trunks, quise que funcionara como ejemplo de la educación recibida por el Príncipe, educación que por supuesto, llevada a tal extremo, podría tener tan horrendas consecuencias._

 _«Los monstruos existen porque el mundo está enfermo», decía mi adorada y perversa Isa. Es un poco lo que intenté transmitir, sin excusar con esto ni con nada a Trunks; al contrario: es esta mi crítica hacia la situación._

 _Gracias_ _ **Ashril**_ _por tus consejos. ¡Me vinieron muy bien! Y gracias a Uds. por firmar, por leer, por los favoritos… ¡Cuando termine el fic prometo responder los reviews que me falta agradecer debidamente!_ _ **Gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mí.**_

 _Nos vemos el sábado, en el último_ drabble _. Va a ser el más fuerte de los tres, aunque daré todo de mí para que sea, al fin y al cabo, una lectura digna para Uds._

 _Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Soledad

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene **temáticas fuertes** que tal vez no sean del agrado de las mentes más sensibles.

* * *

Historia escrita a partir del «Reto de Halloween» de Por los que leemos fanfics de _Dragon Ball_.

* * *

 **PÉTALOS NEGROS**

* * *

III

* * *

 **«Cuando estás completamente solo, imagina que estás escuchando algún sonido. Cuando dejes de escucharlo, sabrás que has sido descubierto».**

* * *

Es hoy. En el lecho, junto al Príncipe, saben que es hoy, ahora, el momento de cambiar la dirección de sus destinos. Es que el Príncipe quiere terminar, por lo cual entra en donde más le gusta hacerlo: embiste la boca de Marron a una velocidad demencial. Ruge al final, sin consciencia por el placer.

¡Y es ahora, ya!

Marron muerde la hombría con fuerzas que no se conoce, que tiene, que siente, hasta saborear la sangre de las heridas. El Príncipe, sin haber terminado de rugir su placer, lo hace por el dolor. Un segundo, y él la lanza al suelo. Al caer, desorientada, Marron escucha un golpe.

Está hecho.

—¡HIJA DE…!

De la cuenca del ojo derecho del Príncipe emana sangre, así como de las heridas de su sexo. El ojo yace en la palma de Pan, que lo destroza sin titubear. Marron sonríe a la distancia.

No por mucho.

Mai lo ataca con el puñal que por meses ha preparado para esta tarea, cortarle lo que trae entre las piernas; casi lo logra, pero el Príncipe, más veloz pese a las heridas, sujeta su mano y se la rompe entre los dedos, para después lanzarla de cabeza contra la pared, en la cual Mai choca de lleno, para terminar en el suelo sobre un lecho de sangre.

Pan se abalanza sobre él movida por la venganza. Forcejean sobre el lecho mientras Marron gatea escuchando los alaridos de los dos, unos que a nadie alertará en el Palacio, pues son comunes en esta habitación. Frena ante Mai y la llora gritando, cubriéndose los oídos para huir de la realidad. Aunque Mai ya no habla ni hablará, escucha su voz de alguna forma. Salva a Pan, le pide.

Es la más débil de las tres, le responde; ¡ella no podrá!

Un grito ahogado la retorna a la realidad: al ver cómo Pan pierde debajo del Príncipe, que la ahorca en el lecho, Marron siente surgir de su interior la adrenalina, el recuerdo de la humillación, del llanto, del horror, y las tres uniendo sus manos en el pecho vacío recordándose que él no las ha doblegado, que ellas sienten, son; recordándose que existen.

Toma el puñal; no es consciente de lo que hace al sumirse en la oscuridad. Pan se resiste sabiendo que el monstruo debe concentrarse en ella y nadie más, no en Marron, que viene por detrás. Llanto, insultos, y un alarido que se extiende son el preludio al desenlace; cuando Marron vuelve en sí, lo descubre: ha apuñalado el otro ojo y ha ido incluso más allá, porque ya no hay vista en las cuencas ni vida en el cuerpo; ya no hay nada más. La sangre reina en el lecho y Marron cae sobre ella.

El silencio le anuncia la soledad; él está muerto, sí, pero Pan y Mai también lo están.

—Juntas… —farfulla Marron llorando sin parar, abrazada al puñal, feliz—. Juntas…

Después, silencio hasta el hallazgo de los cuerpos.

Después, libertad.

* * *

Palabras: 499

* * *

 **~fin**

* * *

 _ **Nota final III**_

 _¡Hola! Gracias por terminar la lectura. Se los agradezco de corazón, porque sé que es algo poco relacionado con la serie (o nada, directamente) y que toma libertades propias del AU, pero quise arriesgarme, así que les agradezco la oportunidad en el riesgo._ _ **Gracias.**_

 _Esta historia habla del sometimiento, por lo cual jamás consideré la idea de que este fic terminara bien. Tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que Trunks es un príncipe saiyajin y las chicas son dos terrícolas y una saiyajin que con tanto tiempo de encierro seguramente vio disminuida su capacidad de combate, consideré que el final pudiera ser bueno para ellas. Esta historia o seguía como venía o terminaba así, mal, muy mal._

 _Ahora, como sé que hay cosas muy en el aire y me disculpo por ellas, porque son falla mía, voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones:_

 _-¿Por qué matarlo durante un orgasmo y no mientras duerme? Primero, por la ventaja de que él esté fuera de sí en esos segundos, y segundo porque era un poco vengarse de él mediante lo mismo. Me parecía justicia poética, casi. Además, dormido quizá corrían el peligro de despertarlo con nada y que no pudieran llegar a lastimarlo en ningún punto por ello._

 _-¿Por qué lo mata Marron? También, justicia poética. Que lo mate la más débil (físicamente hablando) de las tres, la que no es guerrera, me parecía un buen detalle. Además, me creo completamente que Pan y Mai tomarían la delantera y protegerían a Marron._

 _-¿Por qué los ojos? Hemos visto rebotar balas y ataques de ki en los cuerpos de los saiyajin, lo cual me hace pensar en la dificultad de dañarlos con un puñal. El golpe tenía que ser certero y letal, y entrar por la zona más sensible. Los ojos me parecieron ideales. Además, también lo sentí algo meramente simbólico._

 _-¿Por qué Pan no le lanzó un rayo de ki? Porque corría con el riesgo de que la descubran, y evidentemente las tres tenían intención de sobrevivir. Y que Trunks no use me parece que responde a cierta desorientación natural ante lo que acaba de suceder, que las esclavas a las que creía doblegadas le hayan arrancado un ojo y herido entre las piernas en un momento de guardia baja._

 _-¿Por qué_ esa _frase es tan cruel? Porque estoy temblando y necesité dejarla._

 _Y nada. Perdónenme por este fic raro. Mil millones de perdones, y gracias miles por leer y comentar, también por los favoritos. ¡Después voy a agradecer los reviews que me faltan!_

 _ **¡Será hasta otra, gente! ¡Gracias!**_

 _Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
